


Never Alone

by bluedragoninamber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Afterlife, Families of Choice, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, Gen, Jedi family, Slightly non-canon, Supernatural Elements, The Force, continuation of another author's story written with permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber
Summary: As his end approaches, Dooku finds that he is not as alone as he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [editoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/editoress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Old Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941307) by [editoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/editoress/pseuds/editoress). 



** Disclaimer ** **: I don’t own it, and I am making no money off of it.**

** AN ** **: This little story was inspired by a lovely Dooku and Qui-Gon story by editoress called “Old Habits.” I loved it so much that I asked her permission to continue it. She allowed me to do so, and this story is the result of that. PLEASE read her story first because this one follows directly after it in time frame, and this story will make no sense on its own. Warning for non-graphic major character death and supernatural elements. Italics denotes mind speech, and quotations are for regular speech. It is slightly non-canon.**

            Dooku knew that his days were numbered. As each morning and evening passed, he clung more and more tightly to Qui-Gon’s presence in his mind. Dooku began to feel his padawan when he was not meditating, even if his presence did not always speak. Somehow, Qui-Gon managed to flood him with warmth, wrapping him in a cocoon of Light that melted the worst of the Dark’s ice and allowed his soul precious moments in which it did not shiver.

            Though he doubted that he had the right to any longer, Dooku sincerely thanked the Force when he realized that Sidious could not sense Qui-Gon. Sidious’s punishments were growing more intense, and Dooku knew that Sidious was preparing to discard him. The Sith Lord seemed to enjoy toying with him, as if he was trying to see how much torture Dooku could take and still recover. Dooku took what pleasure he could in how frustrated Sidious was when Dooku always survived.

            But he also freely acknowledged to himself that he was only still alive because of Qui-Gon. Dooku had given up on trying to understand how his padawan healed him, but every time, when he lay insensible from Force Lightning, gentle, life-giving energy, so uniquely Qui-Gon that it made him want to weep, poured into his broken body, restoring him enough to rise again and face Sidious. When he asked Qui-Gon about it, his padawan was as much at a loss as he was.

_Even I don’t understand exactly how I do it, Master. But I do know that I can’t keep doing it for much longer. The Force won’t let me._

            Dooku swallowed hard. “You said before that you had come to me because the Force was stirring. I suppose that I can assume that my own end will be part of that.”

            There was a pause. Then, Dooku felt a wave of sadness from his padawan. _I cannot say for certain, Master. But I feel very strongly that your assumption is correct._

            Dooku slumped back against the cushions. “I see.” He felt Qui-Gon’s comforting energy wrap around him like a blanket, and he threw aside his dignity and curled into it as he would have his padawan’s embrace.

            When he spoke again, his voice held the memory of tears. “Will you stay with me, Qui-Gon? I know that you will not be able to…to follow me after…but it would mean a great deal to me not to be alone at the end.”

            An even warmer touch, like the caress of fingers, wiped moisture from Dooku’s cheeks.

            _I will stay with you the whole way._ Qui-Gon chuckled softly. _You know, you are a really pathetic Sith, Master. Even the Force agrees with me. Yes, you Fell. But you didn’t Fall very far. Your place afterward is not with the Sith, Master, and I will not leave your side. Nor will you be alone…and there are others here, waiting for you…and too many others who will be joining us far too soon._

            Dooku made a sound that could have been a strangled sob. “Things are not going to go well for the Light, are they?”

            Grief, bitter and biting, scraped against Dooku’s mind. _No, they aren’t, Master. There will be balance eventually but…there will be a cost…a huge cost. The Light will bear the brunt of it._

            Dooku felt the tears on his cheeks, and he let them come. “I’m sorry,” he choked out, not sure whether he was apologizing for his own actions or for the actions of the entire Dark Side.

            Another wave of comfort enveloped him. _You’ve paid your penance, Master, save for your own death which will be the final expiation of your sins. Beyond that is not your responsibility._ Phantom arms surrounded Dooku, and he was past worrying about how Qui-Gon he was doing it. He was content to simply enjoy it. _Rest now, Master. Sleep._

            Dooku slept.

            His end came. In that final moment, looking into Skywalker’s eyes, Dooku saw so many chances, his own chances, that he’d turned away from. They left a bitter taste in his mouth…his very last taste. He swallowed anyway.

            _It is time, Master._ But when Qui-Gon would have shielded him from the pain, Dooku stopped him.

            _No, Qui-Gon. I deserve to feel it._ Reluctantly, Qui-Gon pulled his shields back.

            And in that instant before two lightsabers took his life, Dooku spoke to Skywalker.

            “I’m sorry.”

            The pain came, and then all was dark.

            When Dooku opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Qui-Gon smiling at him. Gone was the tinge of grey from his padawan’s hair, the grey that had started to creep in long ago when Xanatos Fell. Now, Qui-Gon looked as young as he had the day that he had knighted Feemor, his first padawan, and become a master. His padawan wore the robes of the Order, and for once, his cloak actually fit his towering height.

            Dooku found himself similarly garbed with scarcely a hint of grey in his long black hair. His lightsaber hung at his belt and, when he ignited the blade, it was no longer red but blue. Wordlessly, he looked up at Qui-Gon.

            His padawan shrugged and smiled. “I told you, Master. You didn’t Fall very far.”

            Then there was nothing but Light, the Force, and Qui-Gon’s strong arms around him as Dooku wept for joy.


End file.
